


A mulier ' opus

by shinesupernova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Crowley, Angry Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, No Spoilers, actually 1 spoiler... i guess? that demon saving thing, first everything tbh, your pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinesupernova/pseuds/shinesupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley (your boss) has asked you to Help him with a special assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Bonnie

You scan your eyes over the paperwork of your last 'hunt'. you like to keep your books organised, in case a similar thing happens again. 

Your job is to track down and capture rogue monsters for the king of hell, Crowley. You've never met him and don't plan to, as you prefer to keep your work as private as you can. It works well.

You smile. Perfect. You place the file under F, fae, and then lock up the cabinet.  
In a burst of black smoke a lower class demon appears and takes the small fae in the enchanted Jar.  
"Crowley sends his regards" the black eyed man said, and then vanished with the rogue creature, leaving several $100 notes. 

This is how you had been living the past 6 years. And nothing ever really changed (excepting the creatures you captured) and that was okay.

It is 11:03 and you were checking your phone for a text from [your friend] when an unknown number flashed on the screen.

Curious, you tapped the Green button and engaged the call

"Hello?" You initiated  
"Hello [Y/N]" a deep gravelly voice replied, the service breaking it up, but it still sent shivers down your spine.

"Hey.. uh who is this?"  
"ah, of course we have not met in person.." the man over the phone mused  
"No?" You heard a laugh  
"My deepest apologies, they call me Crowley"

Your breathing hitched, crowley? the king of hell?

"how can i help you, Crowley" you asked, sounding more assured than you felt  
"Well, you know i appreciate your work, and i have a slightly different task, i trust you can do.. i hope you don't mind a change in our usual arrangement.."  
"No, of course. What do you want me to do?"

"Ah.." he paused "that i cannot tell you, this call could be tapped. I will be in your apartment in 15 minuets"  
"15?" You stuttered, caught off guard  
"Is that okay?"  
"yes" you replied, and then the call cut off.

"Rude" you muttered, putting your phone on the dresser.

Looking around, you realise your lounge is a mess, so you quickly tidy up. Just as you sit down on your sofa, the familiar black smoke congregates and forms the silhouette of a stocky shaped man, and then he came into focus

"Hello" he smirked, and actually Winked!  
"uh hello, what did you want to discuss? At this time?"  
he checked your clock  
"Sorry for the inconvenience" he stated dryly  
"Cut the chase" you said cooly, unimpressed with his almost uncaring attitude. Then you remembered he was a demon

He seemed surprised by your change in demeanour, but you almost thought you imagined it, as i passed over his features so briefly.  
"I need your help tracking down a.. rouge.. demon"  
"Sounds easy enough" you state, even though you've never tracked a demon before.

"So you'd think.." Crowley cringed "this one is being a little difficult, so i think a team effort would be best"  
"Alright" you agreed "who am i working with?"  
"you will be working with me"

You, unlike Crowley, were not as good at hiding your surprise, which was clear in his laugh.  
You felt insulted, but managed to at least keep that emotion hidden.

"Fine okay, when do we start"  
"Tomorrow. I will escort you to my place of residence and we will work out our terms then"  
"Okay" you agreed, then he vanished.

"How damn rude.." you mumbled, for basically the second time today. 

Time passed quickly and before you knew it, you had been blindly escorted to your bosses place, somewhere rural. It smelt like grass and ocean.

Your escort removed your blind and left you to enter a room. The door was high and black. Just at grand as you expected.

You pushed it open, it was light and swung open easily and you walked in to the cavernous room.

Your eyes had barely scanned the room before they fell on Crowley  
"[Y/N]" he said, his voice low and almost seductive.  
"I'm glad you came"

"Thanks, I'm getting a bit low on cash anyway" you say, trying to sound casual, as if it were no big deal.  
"Perfect, well.. this demon had acting fine. Perfect demon. Useful soul collector, he never 'defected' until he was captured recently..." his face darkened.

"Oh.. and?" you were afraid to question too much of the details, but your boss continued anyway.  
"He managed to escape, but not before those two hunters tested their theory on him, he seemed to have got part of his soul back and has started being... detrimental to my cause"

"What theory?" You asked, before you could stop yourself  
He looked at you sharply. If you hadn't encountered anything scary before, you are sure you would have fainted.

"I think its best if you don't know"  
"I think it would be better if i did know!" You said, clenching your teeth  
"is that so"  
"Yes it is so. How am i supposed to help you find this little bitch if you don't?"  
"Its sensitive information! You don't need to know!" he said, you could tell he was getting worked up 

"You cant tell me what i do or do not need to know!"  
"and i can employ someone else! Where will you go, you are worthless anywhere else!" he argued, his face getting as red as his eyes, which had change from his 'human' colour.

"Might i repeat you came to me?!" You yelled  
"Edward" Crowley growled "escort this woman home. She is no longer employed here"

Your mouth dropped open. You bit back a retort, unwilling to make it worse.

"How dare you" he said and burst into smoke, leaving you with his demon, Edward.

"Lets go home Missy" he said, expressionless. In the blink of an eye you were sitting back in your apartment living room.

~^~^~ 


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated when your ex-boss comes and begs for your desperatley needed help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Bonnie. Ily

The oven was beeping obnoxiously from kitchen, you pulled the headphones out of your ears and paused the tv show you were streaming (very legally). 

The lasagna came out perfect and you could have drooled. Your cooking certainly had improved over the last month. All the spare time you had since Crowley. The only downside to this was you were running out of cash. Fast.

This masterpiece of a lasagne would most likely be the last full meal you're going to have in a while. Soon you wouldn't be able to pay rent either. 

Plated up your dinner and sat down to eat with a small glass of cherry coke and vodka, as you'd run out of wine. But you would not give in and go back to working for Crowley, so you had to start thinking about options...

Credit card fraud? That's what most people with similar lifestyles did to get from A to B. Prostitution? No way you'd sell your body out like that.

You sighed, then, laughing you said "maybe ill just sell my soul"  
that's not going to happen either though, you thought.

About one week later you woke up to the sound of a crash and looked at your clock, 2:03am, it read. 

"Its too early for this shit" you mumbled, grabbing your silver knife from under your pillow, and headed towards the source of the sound. 

Pretty stupid, you thought, to go up against things that go bump in the night when your half asleep. But what have you go to loose?

Your poked you head around the door and you heard another thump, this time closer, it made the hair on the back of you neck stand up. Then you felt a hot blow of air on your face. Whatever it was, was right in front of you

Its breath stunk like rotting meat and decaying something that you couldn't quite name.  
What on earth was it? 

You noticed it had stopped moving. Odd. It seems to be rooted in one place. Your lagging mind only just caught up, the creature could not get passed the line of grey-like dust.

"Hell-Hound" you whispered.

a deep gravelly voice behind you rang out of the silence "Very good" 

You turned quickly, knife drawn, and saw none other than Crowley.

"You bastard" you seethed, you could have spat venom.

"Talk about a warm welcome" he mused, a grin on his face

"You ruined my fucking life, and you think you can just come in here like its okay?" You said, advancing on him with your knife. 

Crowley stopped you with a flick of his wrist  
"You know, you could have just submitted an apology" he said   
"Like hell i would. I'd rather starve!" You tried advancing on him again, to no avail.

"Despite everything" he seemed to say, with an immense internal struggle   
"yes?" You said, narrowing your eyes, knife still raised  
"we, hell, are still in dire need of your help"  
You laughed   
"Hah. Piss off" 

"I thought we might hit this little snag, that's why i brought my little pet" his hell hound behind you growled.  
"Your bitch isn't going to make me do anything, demon scum" 

You moved to the centre of your room and stood up tall   
"You little vixen!" He moved two paces towards you and raised his hand as if to throw you across the room.

Nothing happened

You grinned and stepped off the mat in the middle of your room.  
"Demon trap" Crowley sighed, defeated.

"now i can sleep" you said, grinning.   
"[Y/N]! Are you just going to leave me here"  
"Yes"  
"I've got no room. Let me out and i swear i wont tear your heart out of your chest!" He said, eyes glowing.

"You have enough room to sit down, but demon scum don't need space."  
You relaxed onto your bed, and pretended to ignore the king of hell staring basically into your soul.

You would never admit having this kind of power over Crowley made you very happy.

"Hell needs me" the demon said, after about an hour of silence.

"Hell can wait"  
"You don't understand, the rogue demon is causing more trouble for us every day! nothing is more important!"  
"See if i care about your petty problems" 

"I'll give you enough money to live on if you let me go"  
You sat up, interested   
"so the king is bargaining now is he?"

 

"If you tell anyo-" he started   
"i don't think your in the position to be making threats" you said, swinging your legs over the edge of your bed.

"Fair point" he said, casually.

You discovered you were tired of playing around with Crowley, after all, there was not much you could do.. so you quickly thought up a plan 

"I guess i can break the trap" you started, speaking low and slowly.  
"But, i have some terms.."

"Ah" Crowley said, his voice exceptionally low, he appeared to be deep in thought, then he said "name your terms"

You smiled "brilliant! First i want consistent cash every week, 200% ordinary living costs"

"I can agree to that, how about a deal?"  
"oh I'm not done yet!"  
Crowley raised his eyebrows, as if to say 'oh really?'   
"I assume, you still need my help, so if you want it, you will have to go by my terms, which means you have to do exactly what i say regarding the case"

"Sorry honey, there is no way"  
"Suit yourself" i said, getting back into bed. You could do this all week if you had to.

"Fine!" He exclaimed angrily "i agree to your terms"

You returned to your previous position   
"Brilliant. So have we got a deal"

Crowley was seething. "We have. Now lets seal the deal shall we?" He said, seeming to try regain some of his swagger. 

"Fine" i said, without hesitation, throwing him off. You knew how deals were sealed and you were prepared. "How long do i have to kiss you for?"

"Half a minuet is the norm" he said nonchalantly,   
My heart started racing, i got off the bed and sauntered into the demon trap, almost nose to nose with Crowley.

He reached is hand around the back of my neck and pulled our lips together. You were expecting a short peck but instead got tongue and all. Not that you would admit it, you thought it was incredibly hot, making out with the king of hell.

He kissed you like no one had ever done before, he made you feel things you hadn't felt in a long time, as he slipped his other hand around your waste and pulled you in closer to him 

You were sure you had been kissing for longer than a minuet, and if he carried on any longer you would surely pass out. From lack of oxygen or from the way you were feeling, you were not exactly sure. 

Crowley pulled away, not looking in the least flushed and checked his watch, detaching you from him as he did so.  
"that was about 30 seconds, should have done the trick"

You stood there breathless and embarrassed, sure your face was brick red. You couldn't manage to form any coherent words.

"You seemed to enjoy that" the king of hell smirked.  
You immediately felt a spurt of anger wash over you, how could you have let your self loose control like that!

"You wish" you snapped,   
"Feisty, now lets get me out of this trap shall we?"  
you scowled and scraped the paint off your floor with the silver knife you dropped by your feet.

"There. Its done"  
"Thanks sweet heart"   
"don't bloody call me that" you said, still angry  
Crowley scowled 

"And here i was thinking you were being more welcoming, though not that it matters, you don't even live here any more"  
"What?!" You almost yelled,  
"You should have read the fine print, you live with me now" 

"what the f-" you were unable to finish as you had been teleported back to the familiar room in Crowley's palace

"Sorry darling"   
"I told you not to call me that!!" You yelled, letting out all your rage at Crowley. You could have stabbed him for manipulating you like that 

"Ah [Y/N]... if you verbally assault me again I'm going to have to kiss you" he stated calmly 

"What??!" you said  
"i warned you"  
"Well you know what! fuck you" you spat, despite knowing the consequences, but yet he did not kiss you. 

Your inner rage grew. He was not following up with his threat! You were unsure as to why you even wanted to but it pissed you off to no end.

"Your a little dick, you know ri-?" you started, before getting cut off by a mind numbing kiss

"I beg to differ" he smirked "i got an extra 3 inches"  
"Your an ass" you stated,

And you were sure you only said it to get him to kiss you again, and it worked.

You made out more intensely than when you were sealing your deal. After a while you ended up on the floor and Crowley pulled away and whispered in your ear   
"do you consent to continue this in my quarters" 

"Such a gentleman, asking for my permission" you said, breathing hard, now aware as to why you were so intent on kissing the king.  
"oh honey, i aim to please"

"I consent, but What did i say about calling me that!?"  
"To not" he breathed, and he whisked you into his private room.

"You have no idea how much ive wanted this" he said, his voice deep and gravelly, a pitch which reverberated deep in your bones.  
"i honestly don't care so long as you don't stop" you whispered into his rough lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and for commenting encouragement! I needed it:)


	3. third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end :)

You woke slowly, everything was aching, and you were in an unfamiliar room.   
You sat up and winced, before looking down at your naked torso.

Gasping, you tried to count the bruises that made up the intricate pattern from the base of your throat to your left hip and thigh. You lost count. 

Suddenly it all came back to you and you grinned, at that moment Crowley walked into the room, and you let his eyes wander over you for a minuet before you broke the comfortable silence 

"Don't we have a demon to catch?"   
"It can wait" he said, pushing you down into the mattress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sosososososo much for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For reading My First work! :)
> 
> Part two will be uploaded eventually!


End file.
